


One of Us

by Arachnos_Black



Series: One of us [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'cause canon Loki's a bag of dicks, (Jotunn is a species), ALL the tags, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Helblindi needs to keep his mouth shut, I mean cats, Intersex Jotuns, Jotunheim is not a barren wasteland, Laufey is NOT Loki's father, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki gets pretty Jewelry, Loki is such a princess, Loki needs to stop believing Odin, Loki's Kids, Loki's punishment is banishment, M/M, Multi, Multiple times, No Incest, Not actually much of a punishment, Odin is a dick, Other, Otherwise it couldn't be fluffy, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Probably not though, Rating May Change, Slash, Slow Build, So much confusion, Soul Bond, THEY'RE A THING, Tags May Change, The Jotunn aren't THAT tall, all the Jotun OCs, also Norse Mythology, because it's Loki, everyone is ooc, he gets one, mcu - Freeform, mentions of past angst, racial diversity, seriously, they already have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnos_Black/pseuds/Arachnos_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Thor and The Avengers, Loki is banished to Jötunheimr by Odin in an attempt to teach him a lesson.  Expecting harsh retribution for his attacks, Loki is  at a loss when, against all odds, the Jotunar are kind to him.<br/>Even their king.<br/>Especially their king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! So, this is the first time I'm posting a story to AO3, and this is unbeta'd. Be nice!
> 
> I feel that this is a really underrated pairing, considering the multitude of opportunities to build Jotunar culture into the story without Thor showing up and smashing everything. (Though I may make him do that later XD) 
> 
> This will be fluffy, NOT angsty. There is NO incest. It says so in the tags, but as that is one of the things that puts most people off this pairing... So yeah, Loki and Laufey are not related. 
> 
> Okay, I promise not all notes will be this long, but as for this one, there's a bit more. Bear with me.
> 
> Chapter lengths will vary (they will probably get longer as the story progresses) and updates will be irregular, but i'm not the type to abandon a story for years, and I try to write ahead at least 2 chapters before I post, so with a little perseverance, we will get there together. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki sits alone, emerald eyes absentmindedly skimming the pages of a worn spell book. He'd finished it for the second time hours ago, but, seeing that he’d already read every available work in the palace at least once through, he could think of nothing better to do than read it again.

Maybe this is his punishment. Death by boredom: a slow and excruciating execution for someone like him.

He's spent the last few months in this very spot, the most secluded in the palace library, reading dusty scrolls and ancient tomes, and awaiting the Allfather's verdict. He had been given permission to roam about the palace, but there are few places he would enjoy that allow him to remain out of Thor's notice. Even his rooms are out of the question, as he is no longer able to lock the doors with wards and runes like before.

Of course, Odin had seen fit to bind Loki's magic immediately upon his return. The heavy gag and chains were removed, and replaced with thin, dwarven-made bracelets. Along with being designed to dissipate any malign magic bearing his energy signature, they were specially made not to look like the shackles they are. Loki found early on that the Allfather has chosen to consider any magic wielded by his second son to be malign. The fallen prince would loudly protest this unfairness, but upon Odin’s request, the few remaining magic wielders in Asgard (Including Amora, damn her) had placed a binding spell on his voice. Odin had very carefully taken away any tool Loki could have used to escape, fight back, or even just be a nuisance.

The Bastard.

Loki was quite obviously put out at the thought of being unable to speak for an undetermined amount of time, but the vicious whispers of servants, soldiers, and townsfolk alike quickly reminded him to be grateful that his lips were not sewn shut again. He's not sure he would be able to avoid scars this time with his magic bound, and the last thing he needs is a permanent reminder of his most recent failures. 

Besides, so far, this is turning out to be the tamest punishment he's ever received from Odin, and considering the magnitude of his latest screw up, it could only get worse.

Yeah. Invading Midgard probably wasn't one of his better ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so that's the little intro bit. I may come back to the earlier chapters at some point later on to fix up little grammar errors and such, but this is good enough for now. :)


	2. The Verdict

To be fair, invading New York wasn't entirely his idea. 

There was the whole deal with "falling" from the Bifrost into a swirling vortex of nothingness, where he found that his inevitable death wasn't actually so inevitable after all. 

He's decided to chalk that one up to karma. 

When one attempts genocide, apparently, one does not just get to walk away from the consequences. Which in this case, turned out to be torture executed by an alien race he's never even heard of, and imprisonment for failing his part in a plan posed to him by the only person in the nine realms crazier than himself.

Though, to be fair, Loki had been beaten half-mad by the titan’s army. And though it’s true that to his addled brain Thanos’ plan had sounded brilliant, that thought might have been helped along by the blade at his throat or the dozens of Chitauri weapons aimed at his person.

And okay, on second thought, maybe Thanos’ “convincing” speech wasn't actually so great either; very threatening. But, the man had charisma. He’d certainly had that.

Loki scoffs and shakes his head. Now he’s just being ridiculous. He knew that this tedious, rambling train of thought was caused by that treacherous little part of his brain that had grown accustomed to Thanos’ control. The part that was in awe of the titan’s power and didn't mind bowing down. 

Loki finds himself hoping that this foible will correct itself with time, but is not too expectant. No one escapes mind control without at least a few new unpleasant quirks. From what he’d heard from Thor’s stories of Selvig, he might just have gotten off easily. 

So easily in fact that not even Thor believes him innocent. Of course, Loki hadn’t told his brother about the mind control, but how could he? He had no proof. Everyone would just assume it to be another of his lies. First, he wrecks Thor’s coronation, and freaks out over learning of his heritage, then he gets Thor banished, tries to kill him, attempts genocide, and then suicide. It’s really not such a difficult thing, believing he would attempt to take over Midgard as well. Even he thinks mind control sounds like a convenient excuse. 

Yup, Loki concludes with a sigh, just another one of the perks of being him.

The musing prince is startled from his mental ramblings as the Library doors are loudly thrown open. Peering around a bookshelf, Loki sees four guards enter. 

Two appear to be the ones assigned by Frigga to babysit him, but the others are unfamiliar. He steps into plain sight as they look in his direction.

"The Allfather wishes to see you now. Um, Your Highness" The youngest guard announces, tacking Loki’s proper title awkwardly to the end of his sentence. The poor boy is obviously unsure how to address him now that he’s technically a prisoner.

An older, more experienced guard steps toward Loki and, without a glance at the younger, continues, "The royal family has gathered in Valaskjalf to address the matter of your sentence. They do not wish to be kept waiting."

Loki nods in acknowledgement, and sweeps his arm outward in the universal sign for lead the way. As he follows the guards to Valaskjalf, he tries his best not to think of what's to come. Remembering the punishments for his past transgressions, he can only imagine what he'll be put through this time. Silently he pleads to the norns for some mercy on Odin's part, though he knows it's a prayer unlikely to be answered.

When the small party reaches the silver doors, Loki takes a deep breath, sliding on his mask of arrogant nonchalance before waving at the guards to open them. He slips into the room silently, gracefully, as if without a care in the world. It is a flimsy visage, and he can tell that the Allfather sees through it immediately, but that's alright. The point is not to fool the Allfather, but to annoy him. 

Loki is upset that, with his magic bound, he is left with only childish foolery, but he gleans some small bit of contentment from the almost indecipherable furrow of annoyance which appears instantly between the Allfather's brows. At the same time, some small part of Loki concedes that his very presence is probably enough to put such a look on his pseudo-father's face, and that his juvenile ruse is wholly unnecessary. Still, it’s nice to pretend that Loki is causing this reaction through his chosen actions instead of his mere existence.

Stepping up to Hlidskjalf and facing Odin's throne, Loki bows almost mockingly low and holds his position, challenging Odin to say something about it. "Rise, Loki Laufeyson" Odin says calmly, ignoring the prince’s antics. "A decision has been reached in regards to your punishment. Many of the things we are to speak of are not things that should be heard by any outside this room. That is why we hold a private meeting for you instead of the public sentencing most would receive in your place."

Loki watches the Allfather address him as he steadily rises to his feet. Lacking the ability to reply verbally, he simply gives a shallow nod in acknowledgement. Odin regards his adopted son for a moment with the same carefully blank expression and deep stare Loki has learned to hate. The young man stares back a moment before cocking an eyebrow as if to ask the Æsir King what he was waiting for. 

In reply, Odin raises his hand and lowers Gungnir heavily to the ground, breaking the binding on Loki's voice. "You will not talk your way out of this, Silvertongue," Odin states pointedly. "Of that I am sure. That is the only reason I allow you to speak freely here."

"...I see", says Loki, internally reveling in the feeling of his returned voice. It feels like velvet, a deep, gentle vibration in his chest. A feeling he'd missed terribly over the past few months. Satisfied that he's made his point, Odin turns to his two true-born sons. Noticing their father's gaze, both step forward, Balder half shielded by Thor's bulk. The younger boy seeming no more pleased to be here than his not-brother. 

Loki had always been the favorite of his older siblings. Though Balder has always had a warrior's potential, like Thor, he chose to be a scholar, spending most of his time in the palace’s extensive library, Loki at his side, helping him to locate resources and reach the books placed on the higher shelves. Unlike Loki, Balder is a true son of Odin, and has no gift for the tricks and magics that have caused his brother to be labeled argr and ergi.

Loki looks on silently, waiting for Odin to address the Æsir princes. "Thor. Balder. I must have your oath that neither of you will disrupt today's proceedings. If you cannot promise this, you must leave now."

Thor and Balder throw uneasy glances at Loki, but answer swiftly in the affirmative. With a nod of acknowledgment, Odin turns to Frigga, quietly repeating his request. She quickly professes her agreement as well, and motions that Odin proceed. 

Once again satisfied that his point had been made, Odin returns his steely gaze to Loki. "I have told you the story of how you came to be here. For the benefit of all gathered, I shall repeat it. To understand your future, you must first understand your past."

Loki sighs and attempts not to roll his eyes at Odin’s cryptic speech. Isn’t that how they got into this situation: Odin suddenly deciding to reveal his past? What on Asgard makes the old king think that Loki doesn’t understand? 

Leaning back in his throne, Odin begins, "At the end of the last Great War, on my return from Jotunheimr, I found a babe in a temple, evidently left to die because of its unusual size. That, of course was you", he says, gesturing towards a scowling Loki. "When I picked up the child, he displayed great magic for one so young and turned Aesir in my arms. At that moment I decided to raise him as my own, in hopes that he may one day bring peace to the realms."

"And we can all see how well that worked out."

All eyes snap to Loki.

"I’m only saying", He mutters, unchastened by his adoptive parent’s obvious disapproval.

"Well, stop saying!” Odin snaps, annoyed at his middle child's juvenile behavior. "As I was saying,” he continues after a pause, “that child was brought here, named Loki, and raised as a son of Odin, a prince of Asgard."

Looking directly at Loki, he says, "Now you have wronged not only Asgard, but your birth realm and an unrelated realm as well. For this you will be punished, and you will learn. It has taken me long to decide a fitting punishment. Had you been any other man, you would have been executed immediately upon your return to Asgard, but you are a prince, and though you claim I am not your father, you are my son. I would not have such a thing happen to a son of mine if there is any other option." 

Loki releases a silent sigh of relief and feels his tense shoulders relax infinitesimally. He can endure whatever punishment Odin has chosen, as long as he has a chance at survival.

"That's why,” Odin continues, "I have decided that you must be removed from here."

Oh, banishment? The Allfather had mentioned Loki learning a lesson. Is he to be made mortal like Thor was, only to be reinstated as a god when he has learned his place? That... Is probably the most merciful punishment Loki has ever received. Worrying not, for the first time in months, about keeping his head, hope fills him, warm and comforting and beautiful, only to be crushed seconds later as Odin continues, "Even without your powers you are formidable, and so, instead of being sent to Midgard, you will be returned to Jotunheim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that most of the Asgardian characters refer to Jotunheim as "Jotunheim" and the Jötunar refer to it as "Jötunheimr". I think of it as a language thing. The allspeak translates most words well enough, but names don't exactly translate, so yeah. If that makes sense. Or you could think of it as an accent thing. Do as you wish. :)


	3. Jotunheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to lengthen this chapter, as it was ridiculously short. Now it's only pretty short. :) You can scroll down to the page break if you've read the first half of this chapter already.

"No." Thor declares loudly, stepping forward.

"No, Father, you can't!" Balder cries from behind him, his face a mask of horror. Loki watches silently as Frigga quietly admonishes her sons. Did he hear correctly? "Returned to Jotunheim"? 

He had been mistaken. This is Odin's cruelest punishment yet. He will be returned to the people who had abandoned him and left him to die when he was but a babe; to a foreign land of great beasts and eternal ice; to his death. Odin can speak all he wants of mercy, but it is clear now that Loki is to be executed after all. There is no way he'll be able to survive in Jotunheim. Even with his magic, it would be difficult to get by. Without it, he has days, maybe. And even that is only if Laufey doesn't kill his unwanted runt on sight.

"Loki will remain in Jotunheim for a century. When this time ends, or if before then it is proven that he has truly changed, he may return home and will be fully reinstated as second prince of Asgard."

Odin be damned. How's he to escape this situation? There must be a way.

"Loki Laufeyson."

Loki is pulled back to reality at the sound of his legitimate surname, still a foreign thing on his adoptive father's tongue.

"Do you except the terms of your sentence, as issued by this court?"

Well, it's hardly a court, is it? None of the councilmen are present, and unlike most other rulings, this decision was made by Odin alone. Loki can't be sure if he wouldn't prefer a council ruling. They all hate him, but at least he'd get a straight-forward execution instead of this false mercy. This way, they leave him no choices. No way to fight.

"I graciously accept your merciful sentence." Loki replies with another mocking bow, ignoring Thor's thunderous protests and Baldur's quiet pleas. If he plays his cards just right, there is a slim chance he may live to see Asgard again. He can hear Baldur attempting to calm Thor and keep him from accosting Odin who sits still upon Hlidskjalf, and Frigga's almost silent gasps as she cries in a way unbefitting of a queen.

He hears, but does not notice. Not really. 

Instead, he stares back into the Allfather's stormy eyes, and wonders if accepting this fate so easily was a mistake.

\- - - - - - - - - -

For all the confidence Loki had displayed in the throne room, he currently has only the vague beginnings of a plan. He will be returned to people who seem to want him even less than the Æsir. If Laufey is made by the Allfather to promise not to kill or injure Loki, he will still be left in a sad, frozen wasteland of a realm, but it is likely he will be left to himself. His magic will sustain him as he needs, and if he can slip away from Laufey (who would probably be more than willing to "lose track" of Loki), he may find a cave or something where he can use his magic to build himself a relatively comfortable life. For the century, at least; he won’t stay any longer than necessary. 

The plan is only hypothetical, however, and can only be implemented if Odin and Laufey decide to allow Loki his magic. He is not such a fool as to believe that they would ever consider such a thing, so, dejected, Loki returns his thought to the present, where he stands quite literally trembling in his boots. Of course, that could be due to the fact that he is standing in -38° weather in nothing but his silk and leather sparring armor and a thin green and black cloak. 

His heart thuds in his chest as he waits impatiently for Laufey to arrive at the meeting point. He stands with Odin and three Einherjar only a few kilometers from the Bifrost site, and he wishes for all the world that he could turn around, return to Asgard, and never leave his chambers again. He is weighing his very limited options when the first hints of Laufey's party appear on the horizon. 

He watches as the Jötnar approach, Laufey in the lead, with six others trailing behind. All seven are riding what appears to be overly-large, domesticated bilgesnipe with thick winter coats. They are the largest beasts Loki has ever seen, making the approaching figure of the Jotun king an even more daunting sight, and for a moment, he actually considers turning around and making a run for the Bifrost site. He dismisses the thought as quickly as it had come. Even if he did make it, which was doubtful, Heimdall wouldn't open it for him. He’s definitely stuck here for now.

Loki glares at his boots and readies himself for the coming confrontation as Laufey pulls up to a stop in front of the Asgardian party, comrades training behind. When the prince feels that he might actually make it through the meeting without passing out, he looks up. Seeing Laufey's tall figure, stern face nearly five heads higher than his own, he gulps. 

On second thought, he may need one more minute to compose himself.


	4. Laufey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laufey reacts oddly to seeing Loki's true skin, and Odin gets a talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's not perfect, but good enough, yeah? :)
> 
> Just a heads up, I have written a bit ahead, and have a few ideas for this, but I'm sort of just making it up as I go along. So don't bother asking about the future, 'cause I have no idea what's gonna happen. We embark on this adventure together!

"Allfather", the Jotun king greets with a nod, gracefully dismounting his softly hissing steed.

"Laufey-King", Odin replies, returning the gesture.

Loki observes the stiff formality and forced politeness saturating the careful greetings exchanged.

 _Norns._ He thinks. _This isn't going to end well. Someone's going to get maimed by the time it's over. Probably me. Either way it will most likely start another great war. I suppose I am in the worst position of all, not wanted by either side.  More than dispensable.  Maybe they'll even join forces to rid themselves of me. Joy._

Laufey turns to Loki and looks at him with curiosity and thinly veiled disdain, cocking one non-existent eyebrow.

"Odinson."

“Laufey-king.”

"I have to say,” the king begins, rudely turning away from Loki in favor of the Allfather. “This is quite the surprise. I was fully expecting your eldest to accompany you. This hardly seems like an event the Thunderer would be keen to pass up. A chance to storm Jötunheimr and slay the Jötunn beasts if their king sets but a toe out of line. At least, that was the impression he left during his last ‘visit’."

Loki winces at the king’s tone. He could practically hear the air quotes around the word “visit.” Laufey made his opinion of Thor’s behavior very clear with that one word. Just wait until Odin tells him it was all Loki’s idea.

"Yes, Thor's temper is one of the things I had come to discuss with you," Odin replies evenly, "but _Loki_ is accompanying me today, because of a matter of much greater importance."

Laufey looks intrigued. "Do go on, then. What _is_ this ‘matter of great importance'?"

"Loki is not Odinson." The Allfather states abruptly. Grabbing Loki's arm and pulling up his sleeve, he places a hand on Loki's bare wrist and mumbles a short spell.

"He is not even Æsir," Loki hears, as he watches in horror while his wrist flushes blue, the colour spreading upward and enveloping his skin, disappearing its previous ivory hue.

He sees Laufey's ruby eyes widen fractionally as Odin finishes. "He is of Jötunheimr."

It is only a moment before the Jötunn king recovers from his apparent shock. He scoffs. "What trickery is this? What do you gain from this farce?"

Odin removes his hand from Loki's arm and the mage quickly takes a step back, rubbing his wrist and feeling its new, odd texture. He doesn't like it.

"This is no farce, Laufey-king. The skin he wore before was an illusion of my own making. Something I had graced him with as a babe."

 _graced._ Loki rolls his eyes.

Laufey seemed to contemplate this for a moment before responding in a suspicious and angry tone, "Few of my kind are born so small. How would one such as you have attained such a rarity?"

Loki wrinkles his nose at the word. "A rarity." A novelty. Just as out of place in Jotunheim as Asgard. Though he is well aware of the fact, he is still averse to having it pointed out.

Odin is confused by the odd tone in the opposing king's voice. "I picked him up during the last war between our realms. I had found him on my return to the Bifrost site, abandoned and left to die. He bore the crest of your house, so I decided to take in the unwanted runt of the Laufey-king and raise him as my own"

Silently, Laufey took a step forward and turned to Loki, his blood-red eyes burning into the prince's with some unknown emotion.  

After a moment, he turns his eyes to the Allfather, his previous aura of false politeness discarded swiftly in favor of a raging, barely contained, fury.

"I would have words with you in private, Allfather. This is not a conversation meant for common ears." With that last phrase, he turns his attention to the Einherjar positioned behind Odin, glaring until they feel fit to dismiss themselves, dragging Loki roughly behind them. Looking back, Loki could see Laufey's party retreating as well.

Well, at least he's no longer in the center of things, but remembering Laufey's look of pure rage, Loki couldn't help but feel that the worst was yet to come.


	5. Odin's Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one final cryptic remark, Odin leaves Loki on Jotunheim.  
> Loki is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short guys, but I have the next chapter written out already. I just need to tweak it a bit, and then I'll post it. Sooner rather than later. :)

Loki is tired of waiting. It must have been an hour he's been sitting here in the snow.

He glances around at the guards surrounding him and spares a moment to be grateful that Odin hasn't changed his skin back. Where the Einherjar seem to be shivering almost to the point of convulsions, he feels perfectly comfortable. Absently, he wonders if this is Jotunheim's autumn or spring.

Scanning his eyes across the horizon for what seems to be the hundredth time, Loki's waiting is finally rewarded with some small movement.

Standing up, he watches as Odin and Laufey approach, Laufey striding towards him with purpose, Odin taking measured, unhappy steps at his side, and Laufey's accompaniment trailing a few metres behind.

Loki wonders for a moment what Laufey could possibly have said to make Odin look so much like Thor after he's received a proper scolding from Frigga. His expression is still prideful, always the epitome of a true king, but anyone would be able to see the underlying shame darkening his gaze.

"Loki, you will be staying on Jotunheim with Laufey-king from now on. Remember the parameters of your punishment."

Laufey steps forward as Odin speaks, gesturing for the scattered Einherjar to retreat, and leave Loki to his men.

Loki turns quickly to see Odin already stepping towards the Bifrost site. He didn’t expect any fanfare, but had he truly been so right about the king? That he cares too little to even say goodbye properly? He feels a familiar hurt at the sight of his adoptive father walking away so easily. Banishing the bitter feeling, he reminds himself that he is used to such disappointments, and wipes the emotion off his face.

"Allfather." He calls nonchalantly, all masks in place.

Waiting until Odin has turned around completely, Loki feels a familiar burn of resentment at the man's obvious reluctance. He raises his now cobalt wrist to just an angle that Jotunheim’s dim sunlight glints off his magic-restraining bracelets.

"Might you be forgetting something?"

Laufey's eyes flash between Odin and the bracelet, while the Æsir king eyes it warily.

"What is it?" Laufey asks suspiciously, turning to Loki for an answer.

Loki isn’t sure how he wants to answer that. What if Laufey wants to keep his magic bound so that he can’t escape or cause any trouble? He attempts to come up with an acceptable half-truth to give the Jotun king, but Odin answers for him.

"It is a bracelet made to bind his magic. He has become a danger to Asgard, Midgard, and himself, and we could not leave him in control of so much power. My intention had been to leave it on so he wouldn't cause you any extra trouble."

Instead of the stiff expression of gratitude Loki was expecting, Laufey lets out an enraged growl.

The sound is so loud and abrupt that Loki jumps, and even Odin's one good eye widens in surprise.

"Remove it. Now." Laufey snarls, visibly holding himself back from reaching out and striking the Aesir king.

Odin is obviously as surprised as Loki by Laufey's outburst, but he quickly strides back over to where the Jotuns stand and releases the bracelet.

Immediately Loki could feel his restrained power rushing, warm, through his body as it was meant to, some escaping as small green sparks through his fingertips and melting the ice at his feet.

He breathes deeply, readjusting his magic and fitting a portion of it into the small protection spells and wards that he has always placed upon himself.

"Thank you, Allfather." Loki says when he is once again comfortable. "Please tell Sleipnir was has become of me, upon your return."

"Of course." Odin replies, a bit surprised by the thought, but accepting it nonetheless. "Shall I send for the others as well?"

"No. I should be able to contact them on my own, thank you." Loki turns around and takes a step away, signaling the end of the conversation, but pauses when he hears his adoptive father's voice once more, over the sound of the now open Bifrost.

"Loki." He turns around. "Be happy."

Loki opens his mouth for a bitingly sarcastic reply, but before he can speak, the Bifrost closes, taking the Asgardian party with it.

It is silent for a moment before Loki begins to laugh loudly. All heads turn to him with surprised expressions, confused at his sudden, apparent mirth. Loki just looks at them and laughs even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin is such a dick.  
> "What do you mean?! Why do you speak in riddles?!"  
> I hate him so much. 
> 
> Let me know if you want a chapter later on in the story, showing what Odin was actually thinking throughout all this bullshit. Frigga too. And Laufey? Thor?
> 
> IDK. just any characters really.


	6. Loki Gets a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki rants about Odin's treatment of him, and Laufey is uncomfortably kind.
> 
> Also, Loki is really bitter about the lip sewing incident. Just can't let that one go, can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to note that since Loki still thinks of Laufey as his father in this chapter, It felt a bit awkward having Laufey give him such a forward compliment. I'm sure if Loki wasn't so frazzled, he'd find it weird too. :P
> 
> Also, I was ready to write Odin a chapter giving his side of the story, but since all of you seem to think of him as an irredeemable asshole, I've tweaked this chapter to make it so. Heads up: There will be Mythology.

"Be happy', he says! That's rich." Still smiling, Loki turns to Laufey and bows cheekily. "My King."

Slowly, Laufey kneels in front of Loki, so that their faces are about level.

Loki sobers up immediately, disregarding his sudden bitter humor and imagining what punishment his ill-considered disrespect will earn him.  Will his mouth be sewn shut again?  He's unsure if he could survive his sentence without his silver tongue to rescue him from sticky situations.  Not that it's doing him any good at the moment.  Should he plead? Cajole? Try and trick his way out?

The chance to speak is taken from Loki for the second time that morning as Laufey reaches out a large hand to rest on his leather shoulder plate, and addresses him.

"Why do you laugh, my prince? Such bitterness wrecks your features."

Loki is thrown momentarily by the gentle gesture, respectful form of address, and apparent worry shining in the frost-king's eyes.  Not to mention the blatant flattery.  He guesses that his new features must not be as unappealing to the Jötnar as they are to him, but even so, why is their king acting so considerate towards a prisoner from an enemy realm, and the child he had so easily left to die? Is there a hidden meaning in his honeyed words?

Extremely confused, but deciding to play along for the moment, Loki decides to tell the truth. He couldn't possibly spin a credible lie in his current state of mind. And he won't deny that he's been looking for a person to vent to. _That_ might even be worth getting his lips sewn shut again.

"It's Odin," he replies. "He told me to be _happy_."

The look in Laufey's eyes softened further when he hears in Loki's voice the same bitterness he had seen twist his features during his previous outburst.

"I understand that this was not your first choice, and that it will take time for you to adjust to Jötunheimr and her ways, but-"

"Oh, that's not it at all," Loki interrupts, no longer in a state to care for politeness. "It is true that relocation to Jotunheim was not my first choice of punishment by any means, but I have grown used to the idea; it beats facing execution for my crimes.

“No, what amused me was not Odin's words, but the sheer irony of the statement. 'Be happy'? As if he isn’t the one who assigned me this punishment. As if he has _ever_ cared about my happiness. Even as a child, Thor would cling to him, and receive all the attention and affection he desired, while I was left with a pat on the head and a, 'not now, Loki. I'm busy'.

“Well, he was always busy, save for when Thor or Balder needed him. And I was always invisible, save for when Odin had use for me. It was always, 'Go distract Svaðilfari, Loki.’  ‘I said distract him, not get knocked up, you stupid child.' As if I was given any choice. 'Stay still, Loki. Your lips will be sewn, it’s only fair.' As if I hadn't risked everything in order to bring him the greatest treasures in all the nine realms. 'Stop screaming, Loki. You brought this upon yourself. Should I locate your other son and use him to gag you? I don't think Sigyn would be so inclined to help you if you caused the death of _both_ her sons,' as if her sons were any less my own. And best: as I hung from the Bifrost, over the void, after doing everything in my power all my life to make him proud, all he can say is, 'No, Loki.'

“He tells me again that everything I’ve done was purposeless. And he wonders why I let go. And he wonders why I went mad. He wonders, but does not think on it, because I do not truly concern him. Because I, Loki Silvertongue, Liesmith, Mother of Monsters; Loki of Jotunheim; Am not Odinson. I am not Aesir. I am nothing but a beast, and an abandoned runt at that. Worthless, just as I always have been." Loki stops to catch his breath, but pauses at the pained look on Laufey's face.

He pulls away, angry, "I neither need nor want your pity."

Ignoring Loki's indignant fury, Laufey stands and pulls him close against his chest.

Loki stiffens in his arms, unused to gestures of affection from anyone other than Thor and his mother, let alone Asgard's greatest enemy.

Though Loki remains frozen, Laufey persists, and continues to hold him tight until he feels the small prince relax and lean a bit into his arms.

Getting over his shock and confusion at the gesture, Loki decides for now to accept it for what it is, one of comfort.

He would not normally allow his defenses to drop so easily, but fear and constant surprises have left him exhausted enough to recognize his swift return to the edge he knows he mustn't fall from again. Insanity is a cross he no longer wishes to bear. He will take this chance in Jötunheimr to become a new, stronger person. One who knows and understands himself fully as he couldn't before. He will build his magic up upon his new found self, however loathed its form may be.

Laufey releases him then and pushes him away slightly, holding him at arm’s length by both shoulders.

"You have never been unloved." He says firmly. "Even if Odin has treated you wrongly, all of Jötunheimr has mourned the loss of the small-born prince, Loptr, The Treasure of Jötunheimr, and now, all will celebrate your return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for people who dislike this kind of thing, I'm planning on adding a soul bond aspect into the story line when I really get into the magic and the character's relationships. So it has been said, so it shall be done. :)


	7. Yes. Loptr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit in Laufey's POV in this chapter. I plan on doing that more often, or as the story calls for it, but I think of this time as a test run. So we'll see how it goes.  
> Also Laufey is completely biased when it comes to Loki, but, like, in a good way?  
> Helblindi will henceforth be known as Captain Obvious.

"Huh?" Loki states ever-so-eloquently.

"Huh' what?" the king responds, tilting his head in question, non-existent eyebrows drawing together in misunderstanding.

“Loptr?” Loki responds.

“Yes, Loptr. Your name.”

"Bera, I think he's confused" says one of the Jötunn from a couple feet away.

Frowning, but not turning away from Loki, Laufey rolls his eyes towards the sky. "Thank you, Helblindi, for that new and valuable information. I don't know _what_ I was thinking."

"Your wel- ow!" The one called Helblindi responds as the Jotun beside him elbows him swiftly in the ribs.

"By the norns! Shut up, would you?"

"It's fine, Býleistr." Laufey says, lowering his head with a long-suffering sigh.

Looking back at the small prince, shoulders still under his hands, he smiles. "Kids. What can you do."

Still extremely confused, Loki smiles tentatively and replies, "I know. I've got four."

Laufey raises his eyebrows, impressed, and nods. _Likely_ , Loki thinks, _he had heard so, but had assumed it to be another of the many exaggerated rumors spread throughout Yggdrasil about me. There have always been so many odd ones._

Dropping the subject, and turning to the waiting Jötunn party, Laufey shouts, "The winds are picking up. There's going to be a blizzard soon, and I want to be in Utgard when it hits. Everybody mount up."

Relieved not to be the center of attention, Loki takes a step back and unsuccessfully attempts to make his now brilliant blue skin fade into the pale gray of the surrounding ice.

As the neighboring Jötunar swing their bodies aboard their beasts, Laufey holds a hand out to Loki and gestures with the other toward his stalled steed. Cautiously, Loki takes a gentle hold, almost pulling back as he feels his magic react warmly to the other Jotun's touch.

 _What is that?_ Loki wonders, staring at his hand in Laufey's comparatively large one.   _It was all… tingly._ His train of thought is lost immediately, and he quickly tightens his grip, as Laufey swings him up and onto the waiting saddle, causing him to give an undignified yip as he lands.

Laufey's not _that_ much larger than him, only about two heads taller, and Loki's not exactly light. He really shouldn't be able to lift him so easily.

Loki secures his hands to the saddle and holds tightly as Laufey swings himself up behind him. The Jötunar are turning out to be a very physical people, much like the Æsir. Loki had thought he'd left behind the constant need for contact and affection with Thor, and the fact that these people are supposed to hate him makes the whole experience even more discombobulating.

As the animal starts to move, Loki decides to take advantage of the travel time, and attempt to arrange his jumbled thoughts. Somehow, nothing is turning out as it should. His mental timeline has become tangled, and all his preconceptions are being challenged. Loki is not used to being taken off guard. This is a situation that must be remedied.

\----------

Laufey watches as the smaller Jötun loses himself in thought.

Everything is happening so quickly. The Jötunn king is at a loss. Just yesterday he had been cursing the sly middle born of Odin for his treachery. He had not been shocked at Loki's actions, he knew how horrible a people the Æsir savages could be, but he had been angry. How could he not? He would never have agreed to deal with the silver prince, but a few of his younger guards had not been so wise. He had cursed their foolishness, and the Aesir princes' cunning and strength.

Together, Odin's two older sons were a duo of unparalleled skill. He shudders now to think of how mighty the trio would have been when Odin's youngest came of age. It is lucky for him that Loki will not be returning to them.

Instead, Loki will remain here, in Jötunheimr, and in the palace with the rest of the royal family.

Like everyone, Laufey had heard stories of the quiet Aesir prince, often called ergi, unworthy of his status. Lucky to be born Royal, so that none could call him such to his face without risking the most intense hólmgang ever to have been fought.

Every story Laufey had heard of Loki had obviously been horribly biased and exaggerated, but that tends to be unimportant when the subject of said exaggerations is an enemy.   

Seeing the young prince now, elegant black eyebrows drawn over closed eyes, and delicate blue lips slightly pursed in concentration, the king wonders how he ever could have thought such horrible things true of someone so beautiful.

He remembers how confused he'd been when Odin had revealed his "son's" true nature. At first he was puzzled at the idea that anyone was able to take a small-born child, protected as they are, and when he realized exactly which small-born he was looking at, he was immediately struck by both inexplicable joy, and devastating anger. 

Odin had not stolen just any small born, but Loptr, the prized prince, born with both magic and beauty enough to bewitch even the hardest of souls, the jewel of Jötunheimr.

 _There is no way Odin is getting off easy this time._ Laufey thinks, glancing once again at the smaller figure sitting just ahead him on the large beast. _They will not be taking him again. Not Loki. He's mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will revisit the whole Loptr thing later. I promise. Laufey just doesn't find it to be the most important topic for discussion at the moment.  
> Also, magic hand tingles.


	8. Hey, look we're here! In the middle of nowhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops for a break, and Loki makes some observations and some resolutions.

Loki opens his eyes as he feels the beast come to a halt. Immediately, his gaze darts to the ground, and he searches for shadows in an attempt to calculate how much time has passed. 

He swears quietly to himself when he finds none. The light of the pale sun over Jötunheimr is dulled by the expanse of grey storm clouds currently gathered to aide in the planet's perpetual cold weather.

Of course there would be no shadows in such conditions. Why hadn't this occurred to him before? He could probably have created of some sort of system to keep time if he'd only spared it a thought in Asgard. He really had let the stress get to him. He'd spent too much worry on Laufey's disposition, and not enough on his own survival beyond that.

Loki starts a bit when he hears a loud throat-clearing behind him. Carefully, he turns around to face the main source of his worry, face carefully blank. Seeing Laufey's eyebrows arched in silent expectation, he realizes that he is supposed to be responding to something. "Um...Could you please repeat that?" he asks rather timidly. It wouldn’t do well to anger the Jötunn king, no matter how easygoing he currently seems to be. Obviously he’s not off to a good start.

Loki scowls and ducks his head as the one called Helblindi lets out a boisterous laugh, and a couple of the surrounding guards chuckle to themselves. Lovely. Now he’s a prisoner and a laughingstock.

“I asked if you would like help dismounting”, Laufey says in obvious amusement. Apparently, even the king finds his obliviousness to be delightfully droll. Brilliant.

Loki clears the frown from his face, and shakes his head. “It’s fine”, he replies as he swings himself from the back of the towering beast. He does not wait for Laufey to dismount, and instead takes stock of his surroundings, wondering where they are.

He sees nothing, save the snow, some ice, and a few rocks. Why would they stop here? He turns back to the group, to find the warriors pulling small bundles from the backs of their beasts. Looking more closely, he sees that the bundles contain food. Bread, cheese, fruits; it all appears to be very similar to he might see on Asgard. The bread seems like it might be different and the fruits are the wrong colours, but they are still recognizably foodstuffs, and suddenly he realizes how hungry he is.

He directs his attention upward as Laufey walks towards him and offers him one of the strange fruits. Gratefully, and with a small smile for the sake of politeness, he accepts it and takes a bite. With a responding smile, the king informs him that the fruit is a plum, popular on Midgard, and that there are more if Loki is still hungry afterward. Thanking him, Loki takes the chance to observe his Jötunn captors.

Contrary to his expectations, they have been kind, even friendly to him so far. It hardly seems fair to call them his ‘captors’ when they treat him so well. Had he been a prisoner on Asgard, he would already have been beaten and abused by the prison guards and Einherjar. He supposes the Jotuns could be waiting for a more opportune time before doing such, but he finds himself thinking it unlikely that they will.

After all, what would be the point of being so cordial now if they’re only going to imprison and beat him later? To lure him into a false sense of security and make the eventual defeat seem as much like a betrayal as a punishment? Somehow, he can’t see the gentle king and ever-smiling Helblindi doing something like that. If it is an act, it’s a very good one.

He can’t help noticing that their personalities are not the only thing he’s misjudged. On Asgard, The Jötunn are often describes as thirty feet tall, with blood-red eyes and monstrous appearances. He had been to Jötunheimr before, and was aware that the horrors of the Jötunn from his childhood stories were exaggerated, but he had never noticed how much.

Taking the time to look over the king, he sees that despite the lightly coloured ridges across his body, his skin appears to be smooth, gently glistening like ice in Jötunheimr’s low light. His eyes are red, but unlike the blood-red of the stories, they are a much darker ruby colour that contrasts well with his lightly patterned azure skin.

If Loki were to ignore the colouring of his skin and eyes, he might even call him handsome, almost Asgardian in appearance, but with a much more leanly muscled figure than most. And young. Loki had never seen the vicious Jötunn king before, but had expected him to be ancient, like Odin. He hardly looks much older than Thor, but maybe the Jötunar age differently from Æsir. Most noticeably, however, Laufey is not tall. Oh, he is taller than Loki, everyone there is, but he only surpasses Loki’s height by about two head lengths whereas most present would tower over him at three, three and a half taller.

Odin had said he was Laufey’s son, so the lack of height must be hereditary. But, if so, why had Laufey abandoned him for being so small? Was it not to be expected? Was there something else wrong with him that he’s not yet aware of?

In fact, Loki finds it unlikely that he really is Laufey’s son. Even ignoring the king’s obvious youth, He and Loki look nothing alike. Loki’s own skin is a deep cobalt while the king’s is a much lighter azure. Conversely, Laufey’s eyes are a dark ruby colour while Loki’s are a much lighter poppy red. Even their features are different. Laufey’s strong nose and jawline contrast with Loki’s far more delicate (though no less masculine, his mother has assured him) features, and the visible heritage lines on Loki’s face and arms are not quite as angular as those decorating the king.

There are so many questions that Loki wants to ask, but he thinks it may be wiser of him to wait until they have reached their destination and then ask for a private audience. In the past few hours, Laufey has appeared to be a fair king and a kind man, so Loki decides to have faith that his questions will be answered in full. He is not exactly comfortable with the feeling, he has not trusted anyone in many years, but maybe that’s what he needs to do if he truly wishes to recreate himself and start anew.

Watching Laufey laugh alongside his troops at another of his son’s horrible jokes, Loki smiles.

Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar.
> 
> Though, whoever made up that phrase must've been tripping, 'cause who would want to catch flies, anyway? Maybe butterflies, but...
> 
> <3 Kudos and comments keep me going. So if you like: share the love. :)


	9. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki figures stuff out. Points are brought up, but not resolved. Helblindi has no manners. Things get a bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry that I forgot to update, but guys, please keep in mind that I do this for fun. I try to stick to schedule, but if I'm not feeling it, I'm not feeling it.  
> Even so, as an apology, this chapter is a bit longer than the ones previous.  
> Also, for those of you who would like a better understanding of how the names are pronounced, I'll put that in the notes at the end of the chapter. For those of you who dont care, feel free to pronounce them however you want. I know I do.

Loki looks up from where he sits cross-legged on the ice, and nods a greeting to the approaching figure.

Seeing Helblindi’s answering grin, he smiles. It’s so nice to be treated like an actual person with feelings.  In Asgard, the only people who cared for him were his mother and brothers, and even then, Thor tended to be oblivious to Loki’s feelings most of the time.

He stands as the smiling Jötunn prince begins to speak. “Sit with us”, he says, gesturing towards the assembled group of warriors. “We’ll answer your questions as best we can while the beasts rest.”

Loki nods again, and follows Helblindi to the others. He is directed to a spot in the circle of sitting warriors, and takes his seat. Clapping his hands for attention, Helblindi starts. “Let’s begin with Introductions. I am Helblindi, first son of Laufey.”

Loki wonders if that means Helblindi is older than him. He doesn’t look it, but if Helblindi is Laufey’s eldest, it’s definitely possible. Maybe the Jötunn all look younger than their actual age.

Seeing Loki’s affirmative nod, Helblindi gestures for the next person to start.

“I’m Býleistr”, says the Jötun next to him, “second son of Laufey.” Loki smiles and nods again in affirmation. Býleistr appears to be around Baldur’s age, maybe three to four centuries younger than Loki himself. There is no way Býleistr is older than him, even if he does have a baby-face.

Looking between the two sons of Laufey before him, Loki is perplexed. He disregards his previous theory that the Jötunar look young, and tries to find some other explanation. Obviously Helblindi and Býleistr are younger than him, but even though they welcome him, they still call themselves the first and second sons of Laufey. He may have been a bastard child, and not been worthy of the throne, but the more he looks at the two princes, the more he sees that he has no features in common with either of them.

Though Helblindi is more bulky and Býleistr more slight, they both have their father’s azure skin and ruby eyes. Even the lines across their skin seem to be hereditary and are very similar to Laufey’s. Loki has none of these features. It’s very likely that he is not related to the royal family at all.

Odin had sad that he’d been found abandoned, bearing the crest of the royal family, but what if he was the child of a palace servant? Many royals and noblemen have their best servants wear their crest.

But that can’t be right either; Laufey had called him “the lost prince”. Obviously then, he was not only a prince, but one that was lost, not abandoned. Perhaps he was the child of another king. On Midgard there are many kings. Maybe it is similar on Jötunheimr, with Laufey as the high-king, ruler of the realm, and other, lesser-kings for further lands. Loki has no idea how large Jötunheimr is. It could be one land, flat, like Asgard, or a whole planet as expansive as Midgard. There are so many possibilities. The only way for Loki to know for sure who he is, is to ask.

Saving the thought for later, Loki turns to the next Jötun in the circle. A soldier who appears to be a bit older than Laufey- though Loki no longer trusts himself to accurately guess the age of any Jötun- and politely motions for the man to introduce himself.

“I am Dagur Eiríksson”, he announces loudly with a fist to his chest. “This is my brother Bragi, Your Highness.” The Jotun next to him places a fist over his heart, half-bowing in his seated position in greeting to Loki.

“Your Highness.”

Loki would be lying if he were to say that he did not enjoy seeing the formal title so willingly given, especially when he had expected to be treated so poorly. He recalls the guards in the palace, like the ones who had summoned him to meet his family for the trial, so unsure of how to address him. Even when they had known, before he was a prisoner, they had only ever used his title reluctantly, ‘forgetting’ to whenever they had the chance.

Smiling, Loki nods politely in reply before turning to the next man. He has to strain his ears to hear his quiet greeting. “Good day, Your Highness. I am Gisli Búrrson.” Loki quickly decides that this man, Gisli, must either be either a strategist or a berserker.

His obviously subdued demeanor would do him no favors on the battlefield, but he is part of Laufey’s personal guard, accompanying him to meet Jötunheimr’s greatest enemy, so surely he must somehow be an asset on the battlefield.  Loki wants to ask him, but cannot think of a polite way to phrase the thought, so instead he murmurs a short response and turns to the last Jotun.

Unlike the others, this Jotun has no armor.  Instead of the standard golden bracers and loincloth, he wears worn leather gauntlets and a simple, much more modest loincloth decorated with small white and blue beads.  He raises a hand in friendly greeting as he introduces himself.  “Auðun þórður, my prince.”

“Good day”, Loki replies, turning again to face them all.  He is unsure how to introduce himself.  He is no longer an Odinson, but it would also feel odd to call himself Laufeyson since he knows now that it’s very unlikely that he actually is.  Instead, he opts to state all of his many titles, or at least those that he can currently recall.  It doesn’t matter what these people decide to call him.  He only hopes that whatever they choose is not as offensive as some of the names he’d received in Asgard.

He states, clearly and confidently with a slight bow, “I am Loki, no longer Odinson, called Silvertongue, Trickster, Mischief-maker, Liesmith, Mother of Monsters, and Author of Woes. Refer to me as you wish”

Helblindi laughs at Loki’s stiff introduction and whacks him on the back in a jovial manner. The other Jötunn smile to themselves as they watch a very surprised Loki regain his balance from the friendly assault.

“I don’t mean to offend, your highness", says Auðun with a curious tone, "but it seems that your titles are all rather… negative?"

Loki tilts his head to the side, not understanding. "So?"

"Well, um." Auðun glances at Helblindi, unsure how to continue. "I guess I was just wondering if you would not prefer a… more positive form of address." He watches as Loki stares blankly back before looking confused.

"Well of course I would", he says as if Auðun is missing the obvious. "I didn't choose my titles; they were assigned to me by the people of Asgard. You think I enjoy being told that my children are monsters, and that I am incapable of speaking truth? I assure you, I do not."

There is silence as the gathered Jotuns process Loki's words. They had known that he was disfavored, he had such a reputation through all nine realms, but only now did they realize how badly he must have been treated, especially by the people he had called his own.

"Oh" Auðun responds quietly. He feels the need to say something, but he is not sure what, so he settles with simple acknowledgement. "I see."

The awkward silence continues, and Loki wonders what he said wrong. He was just explaining the situation. Sure he hated them at first, but he soon learnt to ignore the meanings of his multitude of titles, and it stopped hurting as much.

Before Loki can say anything, Dagur decides to break the lull in conversation. It surprises no one that he speaks first. Maintaining silence is not his forte.

"So, what you need then, is a new title. Something that isn't so utterly depressing."

"Like what?" Loki asks sullenly, leaning forward where he sits and resting his chin on his palm. "I'm good for nothing but causing chaos and disappointing people. As much as I hate them, I think my current titles are rather accurate."

The other Jotun look at him with both appraising and concerned eyes. Before Loki can ask what the problem is now, Helblindi decides to say what everyone else is obviously thinking.

"Wow. You have really low self-esteem, don't you."

Dagur smirks at the bluntness of the statement while his brother looks away, embarrassed on Loki's behalf. Býleistr reacts similarly, his palm meeting his forehead with a solid smack.  "I can't believe you just said that. Loki, I am so sorry. Sometimes he just doesn't think before he speaks."

"That's quite alright", Loki allows, "My own brother is similar in that aspect." He takes a moment then to admit to himself that, even though he and Thor have not properly made up, they are still brothers, in bond if nothing else.

He reminds himself that speaking honestly is probably still the best course of action at this point. _Honest. Okay. I can do that._ After a pause, he continues. "It's rather true anyway. A lifetime of being called a useless disappointment who shames the royal family will do that to a person." He is aware of his own faults if nothing else. Though he allows that _that_ may be the problem in its entirety.

Helblindi reaches over and clamps a large hand tightly over Loki's shoulder. "We can't right the wrongs done to you in the past, but on behalf of Jötunheimr’s royal family, Býleistr and I welcome you happily." Punctuating his statement with a grin, the Jotun pulls back and awaits Loki's response.

Loki is embarrassed to find tears in his eyes. He can't remember the last time anyone was openly happy to have him. "Thank you", he says gratefully. "That means a lot to me." He startles as he hears a voice behind him.

"What does? What have I missed?" Loki sits up straight as Laufey claims the space between him and Helblindi.

"I was just welcoming Loki into the royal family.”

Loki is shocked as Laufey sticks out his bottom lip and pouts. “No fair, you beat me to it.”

He has never seen anything like it. A king, whining like a child!

He stiffens as Laufey turns to face him. “I apologize; it was rude of me not to welcome you personally.  I guess my mind just hasn’t caught up with the day’s events yet. When I’d heard that Odin wished to speak with me, I agreed, but only after considering as many different outcomes as I’d thought possible. Even so, I never could have imagined anything like this.” Noticing Loki’s posture, he raises a brow. “I don’t bite, you know.”

“Not unless you ask!” Dagur exclaims loudly as someone else whistles suggestively.

Embarrassed by the innuendo and the fact that he seems to have inadvertently offended Laufey once again, Loki blushes and lowers his head, mumbling a quiet apology.

“You are far too discreet, my prince”, the king tells him as he lays a gentle hand on the smaller Jotun’s back. You are among friends here; no need to be so reserved.”

Loki raises his head as Laufey removes his hand and continues, addressing the other Jotuns in the circle. “Anyway, we do not have long before we have to move on, so let us use this resting time productively. I doubt Prince Loki here was ever taught much about the ‘big, blue, bloodthirsty, barbarians’ inhabiting this ‘frozen wasteland of a realm’, so let’s do our part to properly educate him about our people and our ways.”

Someone snickers, and Loki once again looks embarrassed. Loki is almost amused to hear the Jötunn king refer to his kind in exactly the way Thor would have before his ‘humbling’ experience on Midgard. It’s not his fault that Asgardian scholars and tutors are sorely lacking when it comes to knowledge of Jötunheimr. In fact, there is so little relevant information in all of Asgard, that Loki would most likely have learnt nothing if not for the few neglected books and scrolls there were in the palace library.

After the Chitauri incident, he had decided to spend the time before his trial reading about his heritage.  As it turns out, the small amount of information he could find on the Jötnar, had only to do with their weapons and fighting styles. Only a few hours ago, he had thought it would be valuable information, but now he’s at a loss. It doesn’t seem like anyone here want’s to fight him, so he’s back at square one in terms of useful information.

“So my prince, why don’t you begin by telling us what you know of the Jötunar, and we will correct any misconceptions you may have.”

Loki bites his lip as he thinks of what to say. He knows nothing. If he disregards any information about their army, and every offensive lie he’s been told, he’s left with only three facts.

“Well, the Jötunar are tall…and blue…and…cold?” Loki’s voice trails off and his gaze shifts nervously around the circle as he attempts to think of _anything_ else to say. This is absolutely humiliating.

“Wow”, says Helblindi again, and Loki ducks his head in mortification as the other Jotuns nod their agreement. “I was expecting you to be misinformed or have weird assumptions or something, but this isn’t even funny. It’s just sad.”

Laufey gently places a large hand on Loki’s back, and glares at his eldest son. When he is absolutely sure that any remnants of his embarrassed flush have left his cheeks, Loki lifts his head to look the king in the eyes. The king smiles in return and gives Loki’s back another gentle pat before pulling his hand back to his lap.

“So,” he says slowly, “is that all the Æsir know, or is that just you?”

Loki took a moment before answering in the least offensive way he could think of. “Besides Odin, I am likely the only person from Asgard to know anything of your culture. Even then, all of my information is about your military accomplishments, and is out of date besides. If you were to ask an Æsir what they know about the Jötunar, anything he says is probably an over-exaggerated fairytale or an offensive lie.”

Laufey isn’t particularly surprised by this. “It’s fine” he says. “We’ll start with the basics.” He grins at Loki. “Like how everything you just said is wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a slow build tag so that you guys can stop complaining about how nothing's happening. I'll get there eventually. Patience is a virtue. <3
> 
> JSYK, I'm not great at spelling things phonetically (especially when they're not in my native language, 'cause my accent confuses me) but I'll do my best, so if you can do better, let me know, and I'll change it:
> 
> Helblindi: Hell-bl-in-di (the last I is also the same as in "in")  
> Býleistr: Bee-lay-str (I think the ý is similar to the "ee", but not the same)  
> Dagur: Dah-goor (its a very deep U sound)  
> Bragi: Bra-gi (bra like in brassiere, and i like in "in")  
> Eiríksson: Ay-reek-son (the í is a long e sound)  
> Gisli: Gi-sli (hard G sound like in "girl", and the same short i)  
> Búrrson: Boor-son (a slightly less deep u, but similar?)  
> Auðun: Ow-th-un (it's a hard "th" like in "there")  
> þórður: Thor-thur (soft "th", then hard "th")
> 
> Close enough?


End file.
